


Hanjoo - P like prayer

by putputpotato



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boyfriends, Byungjoo is a baby, Byungjoo is easy to persuade, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hanjoo - Freeform, Hansol is scared, I love me my hanjoo, Kinky, Light Angst, M/M, Religion, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is just shameless smut with a bit of plot, Wall Sex, but still kinky, christian people dont be offended plz, they love each other for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/pseuds/putputpotato
Summary: prayer [prair]nouna devout petition to God or an object of worship.God [god]nounthe one Supreme Being, the creator and ruler of the universe.worship [wur-ship]verbto render religious reverence and homage to the object of worshipping





	Hanjoo - P like prayer

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There are mentions of god and religious themes so if you´re uncomfortable or offended by this topic, please just move on to another Fanfic! 
> 
> For the others: I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it (♡°▽°♡) 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading this!

The small male had his hands folded tightly together, while he listened to the silent voice of a piano echoing from the walls of the empty church. He had his gaze glued to the tips of his knees that started to feel cold from the icy marble floor he was kneeling on. It was like there was a storm raging inside his mind, pictures and words filling every corner of his brain. The worry had his heartbeat pick up a little and he lowered his head even the slightest bit more in abjection.

Prayers were flooding his inner voice, words being spoken, which wouldn't be audible for anyone else except him and god. In front of the huge communion table and this looming statue, he felt even smaller than ever. But there was something else coming with the feeling. A certain acceptance and security, something that he only ever felt with one person in his life.

When the thought grazed Hansol's brain, he opened his eyes and spoke another prayer in heated humiliation. How could he dare to think about him in a place like this? Probably because he was the only thing, filling Hansol's thoughts lately. Probably because right now he wanted nothing else than to stand up and turn his back, walk out of this cold place and go straight home, where the cold would be replaced by warm arms and gentle kisses. The thought of a raspy morning voice, sun-kissed skin and intertwined legs beneath a blanket, brought him over the edge.

Like he'd seen a ghost, Hansol was on his feet within a matter of seconds and stepped past the rows of banks with steps that sounded louder than they should. The huge doors were like an exit out of the suffocating atmosphere of a dark secret. As if he would step out into the world, coming from a place without even a single breath of oxygen to give. His chest had tightened and when he slipped through the barely open door, Hansol released a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding.

Gathering his senses with a deep breath, he made his way straight to the bus. It was a an old bus, still having leather seats and dusty windows, that were dirty enough to keep the sunlight from breaking through. It also still had the windows that could be opened. Standing in front of the small opened window, Hansol felt the slight shaking of the vessel beneath his feet as he watched the setting sun passing by his sight. The air was cool and smelled of freshly blooming flowers and on and off going rain showers. It all seemed strangely surreal. A little like everything was alright and there wasn't a single thing to worry about.

If he had known otherwise, maybe Hansol would've believed that.

When the bus came to a sudden stop, he almost startled. With a deep voice, the driver announced the last stop of the line and after a quick glance, Hansol realized that he was the only one left on the bus. He thanked the man with a short bow and got off the vessel, heading straight up the long street. It was filled only by a handful of people; kids who were playing football in one of the side streets, an old lady with a younger woman who were seemingly enjoying a short walk, a few teenagers who sat on a small area painted with fresh green and filled the air above them with the smoke of their cigarettes as they talked and laughed.

A quiet place that barely had any people visiting. There was only one reason to live in a location like this; to be safe. If you were running from anything this was the perfect place to dissemble, as much as it bothered Hansol to be forced to hide like a scared rabbit, running from a hungry fox.

He stopped in front of a red wooden door. Paint was already peeling off the rough material and when Hansol pushed the key into it's hole he had to shake a little to get it open. A smile ghosted over his lips when he was greeted with the smell of flowers and warmth. As he peeled off his shoes, there was a silent sound coming from the old kitchen. Within three steps he had reached the small room, thanks to the house not being very huge.

Hansol's heart started to flutter wildly at the sight of the other boy in the room, who was hurriedly shoving around some vegetables on a pan in one hand and stirring a bunch of ramen in a pot in the other. Sloppily the other dropped the spoon, he'd been using for the ramen and Hansol bent down to pick it up. When he was back at eyelevel with the boy, he was greeted with the prettiest smile in the world.

"You're home!" Hansol nodded softly and wrapped his arms around Byungjoo, as soon as the other had turned around to give the vegetables a bit more attention, "where've you been?"

He hesitated, "...town." Byungjoo lifted a brow when he heard those words muffled into the crook of his neck.

"You've been to the church again?"

There was no disapproval in the gentle voice and Hansol had to squeeze his boyfriend a little in appreciation, "yes, about an hour or so... before that I was at the library."

"I honestly can't believe you still go there." Still, no disapproval. Just pure wonder.

"I don't know..." With a swift move, Hansol had the stove turned off before the vegetables could burn, "I feel like... I owe it to someone."

With an unreadable expression Byungjoo took the pan and pushed the burnt vegetables into the bin, "you're not making any sense..."

"What?" Hansol looked at him, surprise directing his features.

But the other just shrugged and turned to take the ramen, which was almost completely fluid at this point and added them to the bunch of black, burnt vegetables. With that being done, Byungjoo gave him a short smile and walked out of the kitchen into their shared bedroom. Hansol took a second to think about that smile; it didn't seem to hold any of the happy, bubbly warmth that Byungjoo was blessing him with usually. So something was wrong.

Holding that realization in mind, Hansol was quick to follow the other boy into the bedroom. Byungjoo laid there on the bed, staring at the bright window that was only illuminated by the last stray rays of sun. Hesitantly Hansol walked over to him, his feet silently padding over the warm wooden floor. As if he was approaching a shy deer, he slowly laid down behind his boyfriend, arms sneaking around a muscular waist, when he back hugged Byungjoo lovingly.

"What's bothering you Byungjoo?" Byungjoo's hair vibrated wildly when Hansol's breath hit it.

The younger only took Hansol's hand in his own, "I just can't believe that you're still going to that place, after all that those people did to you." he whispered with a slight shake in his voice.

As dark memories entered Hansol's mind, he felt the need to keep his boyfriend safe and squeezed him tighter to his body, "The people who believe were the one's hurting me Byungjoo... not god."

"Do you believe it's wrong?" Byungjoo turned around to face the elder and his bright eyes were illuminated by the faint sunlight. Like a shining diamond, turning one simple bit of light into thousands and thousands of colours. "What we have."

At this point, Hansol already had his hand softly cupping Byungjoo's face, "don't ever think about this again Byungjoo. What we have... it's something special. Something that some people could only dream of." he leaned in and their foreheads bumped together with a silent thud, "please never forget that."

"I love you"

The words sent a warm shiver down Hansol's spine and he drove his thumb over Byungjoo's soft cheek, "I love you too."

He didn't even realize when it happened but in the next second, Byungjoo was leaning closer and pressed his plump lips against Hansol's own. A taste of honey and a scent of roses flooded the elder's mind as he let himself drown in the feeling of his boyfriend so impossibly close that not even a feather would've fitted between their bodies. Their jaws moved to a rhythm that they had both discovered months ago and after only a few seconds their tongues rubbed together with a wave of desire.

Hansol could feel Byungjoo shifting next to him and moments later the younger was on top of him, breath ghosting over the pale skin of his face. A few more feather light kisses were exchanged before Byungjoo moved on to kiss down his jaw, sucking a careful hickey behind his ear, where nobody would ever see it. He almost felt the need to tell Byungjoo to mark him properly. Leaving bite-marks and bruises, as dark as their own pairs of eyes, scattered all across his body until Hansol was a complete mess beneath him. But he couldn't have that. People would see them and if people would see, they would definitely start to ask questions and there was nothing Hansol wanted to avoid more than those kinds of questions.

A shiver went through his body when he felt a cold hand slide beneath his shirt and caressed his abdomen gently with a thumb. Obediently leaning his head back for Byungjoo to place more open-mouthed kisses on his neck, Hansol let out a deep sigh, accompanied with a few soft sounds that almost drowned in their heavy breathing. He had to hold onto the younger's shoulders for support, as soon as Byungjoo's lips had found the prominent collarbone of his boyfriend. It hadn't even been five months and Byungjoo already knew every single spot that had Hansol loose his mind completely. Like he'd drawn an invisible map into his skin.

Maybe it was the forbidden desire. The thoughts of them both, that would always turn to each other in one-way or another. If he asked Byungjoo, the younger probably wouldn't even deny how much he was thinking of Hansol.

"Byungjoo..." Hansol sighed and buried his nose into the soft, blonde hair of the younger, "tell me how much you think of me please... when are your thoughts filled with me?"

A low growl escaped Byungjoo's throat and he hooked a finger into the neckline of Hansol's shirt, to pull it down, "the question should be 'when are they not filled with you?'

"And what would be the answer to that?"

Barely visible, Byungjoo's lips twisted up at their corners, as he placed a feather light kiss on the other's pectoral, "Never."

A loud moan echoed through the room, when Byungjoo had his mouth around one of the elder's nipples and his tongue rubbing lovingly against the skin. Thinking about it now, Byungjoo probably knew so much about Hansol's body, because the elder would always vocalize when he liked something or when he didn't. There was no point in hiding those secrets when he would never trust anyone as much as Byungjoo.

"God, I want you so much Baby..." Byungjoo sighed at the sound of the other, rubbing Hansol's other nipple gently through the fabric of his shirt.

There was nothing that Hansol wanted more at that moment than to be taken by Byungjoo until he lost his mind. To the point when all he could do was scream the other's name and arch his back beneath him. And further until he would see stars and hold on so tightly onto Byungjoo that he'd be worried to break his bones. But his gaze lifted towards their small window and up into the sky that was turning darker by the second now. Maybe god's eyes would be blinded by the night, but there was no need to take a dumb risk.

"W-wait", when the other didn't stop the massaging against his thighs, nor the rolling of his tongue on his skin, Hansol pushed his hands against Byungjoo's shoulders.

The other's eyes were still hazy, dark and completely filled with lust but there was a mix of confusion inside them just as well, "What is it Sollie? D-do you- should we stop? I'm sorry, I thought you-"

"The curtains" Hansol sighed with a thumb lovingly caressing Byungjoo's flushed cheek, "Please draw the curtains first..."

"Baby" Byungjoo's eyebrows furrowed when he looked outside the window, a clear sky and not a single other building greeting him, "I thought you liked seeing the stars while we make love. There's no one able to watch us."

Hansol's cheeks flushed and he smiled lightly at the way Byungjoo remembered that. But then his eyes dropped and instead of facing Byungjoo above him in the faint light, he had his eyes pinned to the other's collarbone, as he mumbled silently: "that's not true, you know that..."

It seemed like Byungjoo needed a second before he understood, "are you ashamed in front of him?"

Hansol knew it was meant to sound gentle but he couldn't unhear the slight bitterness in Byungjoo's voice as he talked about god. His fingers were drawing small circles into the younger's arms and he could feel the muscles tense beneath his touch in an excited reaction. Even though Byungjoo had always reassured him, that Hansol's religion would not be in the way of their relationship, the elder still got overwhelmed by a slight feeling of guilt, whenever he asked something like this from Byungjoo. Because he knew how much the younger hated it, when Hansol put god before himself. Even in a simple situation like this.

Nonetheless, he stood with his request, a barely audible "please" leaving his lips.

An eternity, filled only with Byungjoo's frustrated breaths passed by and Hansol almost feared, he had crossed the borders of the younger's kindness. He even was about to take his words back, when Byungjoo suddenly leaned down, pressed a soft kiss on Hansol's cheek and pushed himself off the bed, to walk over to the window. The elder watched his hips sway a bit in the grey sweatpants as he moved, reminding of both their strong passion for dancing. When Byungjoo stood in front of the window, he put a hand on the curtain. But he hesitated before pulling them close and threw a long, thoughtful gaze at the lonely sky.

In the next moment he pulled harshly at the heavy fabric and the room was filled with pitch-black darkness. Hansol quickly leaned over and patted around with his fingers to find the button of their lamp. When the yellow light illuminated the room weakly, he found Byungjoo still standing at the same spot. He stared at Hansol, eyes not filled with lust anymore but with deep thoughts.

"I need you to tell me something Baby." Byungjoo spoke with a voice as soft as the light that shone from the lamp, "do you love god more than me?"

The words were shocking for Hansol at first but the absolute lack of jealousy in Byungjoo's voice, quickly made sense of the situation that unfolded in front of the elder and he spoke firmly, with a slight hint of desire melting into his voice, as he answered, "I could never."

Byungjoo watched him slowly slide off the bed and walk over to him, the same soft sway present in Hansol's hips as he had trained into his own body, "Why's that?"

"Well", a shy smile grazed Hansol's lips, when he reached Byungjoo and caressed the younger's shoulder with his hand, gaze pinned discreetly onto the floor, "I request simple things from god... things like nice weather, a bit of luck or happiness for a person that is important to me."

Byungjoo felt Hansol's presence burn into his skin, as the smaller slowly tiptoed behind him, fingertips still attached to the skin on Byungjoo's neck, "In return, I say my prayers, go to church and treat the people around me nicely."

An excited shiver ran all over Byungjoo's body when he felt Hansol press his body flush against him from behind and his breath quickened as he could feel the hair on his neck raise in anticipation. Hansol's curious hands were caressing over Byungjoo's hips, boldly slipping beneath the waistband of his sweatpants every now and then, or reaching out to brush over his stomach muscles and graze the skin so gently that it almost seemed like an illusion. It was a blessing how talented Hansol was with using his hands and Byungjoo knew that he'd be at Hansol's knees if the elder wanted him to, just by the magic he could do.

"Continue." Byungjoo whispered lowly, tilting his head back, when Hansol's hands wandered up, to caress his neck.

A silent laugh behind him made Byungjoo shiver once more, "but you I would conjure... beg on my knees, until you'll be merciful enough to grand me my wish... the one thing I need and without which I couldn't survive even one second."

The younger gulped excitedly, his breath caressing Hansol's hands as he turned his head a bit and felt his pants getting tighter with every word that left the other's pink lips with that high, soft voice "And that'd be?"

"You." Byungjoo's knees got a little weak when he felt the word being silently whispered into his system, seduction carefully inserted into Hansol's voice as he spoke, "there is nothing in this world I need... I want as much as you."

"And what will you do in return? If I grant you what you wish for?" With a pleased, barely visible smirk, Byungjoo felt Hansol's breath hit his neck with a wanton moan and the elder's expert hands greedily scratching into his sides.

"Anything", Hansol sighed, desperation heavy in his voice as his fingers clawed over Byungjoo's muscular stomach, "I'll submit to your every wish. My body will be yours to please you until you're completely satisfied and leave me behind, completely used up until you will want me again."

With a low growl, Byungjoo turned around, his eyes once more filled with a predatory gaze that was as dark and heavy as the deepest night sky. Hansol's body flooded with heat when he pulled Byungjoo by his neck, lips crashing against each other in a wild kiss. He followed Byungjoo's steps like the younger was leading a dance and suddenly his body slammed against the cold wall of their room. Byungjoo's hands were hurriedly fiddling with Hansol's shirt, opening button after button until he settled on just ripping the last ones open.

But Hansol's mind was too clouded to complain about the heavy buttons that hit the ground like icy raindrops. Too dizzy with desire and lust. Still, revenge was too sweet to let it go and he took a firm grip on Byungjoo's shirt, pulling until the light blue fabric ripped loudly with a wretched noise. The rags of fabric hanging off Byungjoo's hips and the tousled blonde hair made the younger look undeniably sexy and Hansol couldn't resist but to pull him into another kiss.

It got rougher with the second and soon the kiss only consisted of clashing teeth and rubbing tongues as the both had their hands all over each other. Byungjoo rolled his hips expertly, just the way he did when Hansol watched him at their shared dance practice. He moaned at the friction against his hardening bulge and entangled his hands with Byungjoo's blonde strands, to pull harshly. It earned himself a satisfying growl and Byungjoo quickly leaned down to pay him back with a harsh bite to his neck.

"Byungjoo..." Hansol sighed, letting a few more sounds slip when Byungjoo sucked on the sensitive spot behind his ear again, "please", he caressed his fingers over the other's covered dick, "I need you."

The youngers hands were all over him, sliding over bare muscles and hungrily kneading at trained, stone hard thighs, as he sensually pushed his hips into Hansol's careful grip, "wasn't there something about begging on your knees, baby?"

It was originally meant to be a joke and in ages Byungjoo would've never thought that the elder would just drop down to his knees right then and there. But that was exactly what Hansol did, a thump echoing through the silent room as his skin hit the floor that was covered with a soft carpet. His eyes looked so desperate and innocent, as he looked up to Byungjoo, his hands tightly on the back of the younger's thighs.

"Please..." Hansol whined silently, nuzzling shyly at the outline of Byungjoo's hard-on, "please give it to me Byungjoo. I'll do anything."

Before the smaller one could stretch out his tongue to lick over the fabric of Byungjoo's sweats, the younger had already pulled him up against the wall again and their lips pressed together once more. The distraction of Hansol's rosy lips was making it hard for him to pull off the rest of the elder's tight clothes. Still, he managed to pop open the small button of the skinny jeans and pull them down together with Hansol's underwear. Meanwhile Hansol's full body was flushing in front of Byungjoo. It wasn't like this was the first time that the younger saw him like this but the hungry gaze and greedy hands that reached out for him had Hansol panting in excitement. Wherever Byungjoo's hands went, may it be his arms, chest, thighs, even his neck, it would always set his skin on fire.

"Pin me down." Hansol mumbled.

Byungjoo's skin shivered when hearing this. The three words were silent but within them laid so much demand, so much dominance that he had no right to object, when he pressed his body as tight against Hansol's as it was physically possible. He could feel the elder loosing a bit of his breath and through the tight proximity it was hard to miss Hansol's insane heartbeat bumping against Byungjoo's own. A leg wrapped around his thigh and in the next moment Hansol was pressing him even tighter.

"Baby", Byungjoo mumbled against the elder's neck, trying to get some distance between them again, "lift your leg a bit more, will you?"

Hansol did as he was told and moved the leg up to clutch at Byungjoo's side, his whole body only standing on his tiptoes by now. If it wasn't for Byungjoo's force that pressed him against the heated up wall, he would've fallen down long ago. When he lifted his gaze he was met by his lover sucking at his own fingers and coating them in slick wetness. As if he was a little kid, reaching for a lollipop, Hansol reached for Byungjoo's hand and pressed the delicate fingers between his own pair of lips. There was still a taste of his lover present on the skin and Hansol couldn't hold back a groan.

The sound quickly turned into a whine however, when Byungjoo pulled his fingers back, as soon as he could feel the elder's teeth grazing them. Instead he replaced them with his tongue, licking deep into Hansol's mouth so the elder could do nothing but to groan and bite down slightly on Byungjoo's tongue when he felt the first finger enter him with an easy slip. Byungjoo worked him open carefully, like he always did but there was still a slight sting with every motion and Hansol was completely aware that the younger knew exactly what he was doing and wasn't just being careful.

Through every motion and every sound, Byungjoo had his body pressed tightly against Hansol, almost crumbling him between the force and the wall behind him. But Hansol could only moan the younger's name in pleasure. There was barely a thing he liked as much as being pinned down until he wasn't even able to move a muscle. Until he'd be at the full mercy of his lover, breathing hard and his head spinning with pleasure, lust and utter obedience. So completely conquered that he couldn't stop the slightly painful stretch that followed with two more fingers even if he wanted to.

When Hansol tugged on Byungjoo's pants it wasn't hard to understand what he wanted so the younger, once more, brought a few inches of space between them, "How about you do that for me Baby, I'm kind of..." he twisted his fingers inside Hansol, hitting the pleasurable bundle of nerves inside, "...busy."

As soon as Hansol had gathered his mind again, after the unexpected action he let go of Byungjoo's shoulders. The younger had, to Hansol's disliking, pulled out his long fingers and his hands were now on either side of the elder's head against the wall, Hansol's feet both tightly on the ground again. He wanted to lean in and kiss Byungjoo but there was something daring in his eyes, something that spoke along the lines of 'you better follow my order, or I'll fuck you until you can't walk properly for five days'. And even though he would've maybe been into the idea just a little bit, Hansol obeyed and popped the pant's button open sensually slow.

It sounded immensely loud in his ears and Byungjoo's breath against his neck was wrapping him into a warm cloud, thanks to being only a hair's breadth away from kissing again. With his fingers not only brushing but actually scratching Byungjoo's hard-on underneath, Hansol pulled at the zipper until it was opened completely and he bent down willingly, earning a satisfied hum from his lover. As soon as the garment was around Byungjoo's thighs, Hansol tugged harshly and the fabric hit the ground with a silent ruffle, repeating the same motion with his underwear.

With a predatory gaze, Hansol raised up again, lips brushing over Byungjoo's like the grazing of a breeze. In the next second, Byungjoo had Hansol pinned against the wall again, once more leaving no space for even a single breath of air between them. Skin against skin, they pushed and rubbed against each other, the younger soon grabbing Hansol's hands with one hand to fix them above the elder's head. The free hand was used to tightly hold Hansol's head in place, as Byungjoo ravished the insides of his mouth.

And Hansol could only moan. Moan at the friction of their harden members rubbing against each other in a similar motion as their wet tongues. Moan at the way Byungjoo's abs flexed beneath his hooded gaze just because of the strength he was using to keep him in place. Dominance was something that Byungjoo knew how to use and Hansol more than enjoyed taking it. Suddenly the younger let go of Hansol's hands again, the elder settling his fingers in Byungjoo's already tousled hair instead. He shivered when he felt Byungjoo's hand on the back of his thigh, pulling urgently.

Understanding almost immediately, Hansol had his legs wrapped around the taller's strong waist within a matter of seconds. Byungjoo was still kissing him fiercely, now hooking both his hands onto Hansol's backside. He had the elder securely against the by now warm, white wall, almost crushing him between it and Byungjoo himself. Softly holding onto Hansol's thighs, Byungjoo went on to place a few surprisingly soft and open-mouthed kisses on his neck and jaw, until he abruptly stopped.

When he entered Hansol didn't scream. He had stopped screaming a month ago, by now the pleasure came right away and pain was a forgotten memory. Instead the young man only threw his head back, hitting the wall with a light sting against his hairline. A long, echoing moan erupted in his chest and he opened his mouth wide to give it the much-needed room. Byungjoo was quiet at first, listening passionately to his lover's sounds. But as soon as Hansol leaned closer against him, teeth biting aggressively into the junction of Byungjoo's neck and shoulder and his hands reaching down to roughly knead the younger's backside in a praise, he was gone.

The feeling of Hansol wrapping so tightly and perfectly around him, drove loud growls free from Byungjoo's throat as he thrusted inside and caused him to hold on even the slightest bit tighter to Hansol's thighs. Hansol's limbs had grown weak now, his whole weight in Byungjoo's arms and his arms shakily laid around his lover's neck. If Byungjoo hadn't had as much practice as he had gotten within the several past months, maybe his legs would have given out.

But after all the time, he had almost no problem with keeping the elder steady against the wall as his thrusts were still moving perfectly aimed against Hansol's prostate. He knew how Hansol wanted to be held; firm enough to form bruises but not too harsh, that it would hurt in the morning. Because the only pain Hansol would appreciate in the morning was the one he would feel in his backside, causing him to groan once more at the memory of the previous night. Just as well did Byungjoo know how much Hansol liked to hear him beg for the elder, how much Hansol loved being needed. Not just wanted for but really NEEDED. As if Byungjoo would die, if he didn't get to lay his hands on Hansol soon.

And Hansol? Hansol knew how to get what he wanted.

Just the dirty praises and loud moans, leaving his lips while Byungjoo was holding him so firmly was enough to make the younger do anything. Because even though Hansol was the one receiving, even though he was the one being dominated, he surely wasn't the one to be tamed. In the end, no matter how submissive Hansol seemed to be, how much he whined and begged for Byungjoo, it was just a small part of his own pleasurable game. And he was the only one pulling the strings.

At a particularly hard thrust, Hansol threw his head forward, almost bumping together with Byungjoo's own. His hair was falling into his lover's eyes, breath ghosting over Byungjoo's neck as he screamed: "Harder! Come on Byungjoo, show me how much you want me baby!"

He didn't. Because if Byungjoo would have followed the order truthfully, he probably would've broken Hansol's bones, "I'm so close Hansol."

"No, not yet." Hansol's voice had dropped into an angry growl, his fingers grasping Byungjoo's nape and pulling in a daring manner, "If you'll make me come first, I'll reward you with something even better than coming in my ass."

"Ah shit..." Byungjoo cursed silently in frustration, sucking on Hansol's earlobe and burying his tongue into the area.

It was one of those many offers, those demands that Byungjoo couldn't refuse because he already knew how much he'd regret it if he did. So with a new goal set in mind, one of Byungjoo's hands carefully let go of Hansol's body, wrapping around his already leaking length, planning on bringing the elder more pleasure than he could ever handle. Good thing he knew how to do that.

Lifting Hansol up a bit further with his free hand and his hips, Byungjoo soon had the elder's chest on the right height, to wrap his plump lips around one of his reddened nipples, already causing a moan to form from his lover. Trying to keep in his own orgasm, as if his life depended on it, he aimed his thrusts as careful as he could, reducing the fast pace to a slower row of extremely sharp movements. The hand, he had on Hansol's member started moving in time with his own thrusts, soon enough slicking up with pre-cum. Byungjoo's hands were so soft and warm, if Hansol closed his eyes, it could've just as well been his mouth instead.

With all those things, Byungjoo knew that Hansol couldn't keep himself together for much longer. He realized it at the least, when Hansol's moans turned into desperate sounds that fairly sounded like Byungjoo's name. Suddenly Byungjoo felt a violent shiver on Hansol's skin and the next thing he knew was the elder tightening around him so hard that Byungjoo had to bite down on the junction of Hansol's neck and shoulder, to not fill up the other boy right away. With a desperate moan, Hansol pressed his lips on Byungjoo's plump one's in a sloppy kiss.

When the elder moved a little in Byungjoo's grip and the blonde gave a loud moan at that, Hansol quickly detached himself from Byungjoo and slid down the wall onto his knees. Byungjoo could only watch in his haze, so close to his own orgasm that he could already feel the heat inside his belly burn against his skin.

"You've been such a good boy for me Byungjoo..." Hansol sighed and gave Byungjoo's hard member a few kitten licks, before he enclosed it completely, his pink lips stretching around the younger's skin.

As soon as his orgasm rolled through his body, Byungjoo had his hand tightly in Hansol's hair, pulling the elder's head closer until his nose brushed against his pelvic bone. He could feel Hansol's throat tighten a little around him from the strain and his nails digging into the back of Byungjoo's thighs, to keep his gag reflex under control. Byungjoo threw his head back as he finally came deep into Hansol's throat, limbs growing weaker by the second. And Hansol took it like a champion, swallowing every single drop, even greedily sucking for more, until Byungjoo hissed from the overstimulation and pulled him off.

He dropped to his knees in front of Hansol, the elder immediately cupping his head in his own soft hands. For a few breathless seconds, they exchanged several hungry kisses, bodies still as close as possible for them. After about ten minutes, they pulled away and just leaned against each other with their foreheads against each other. Byungjoo gave a loud sigh when he felt his mind slowly becoming clearer again, the lust slowly drifting off into soft, warm affection.

Knowing that Hansol would probably already have his problems with standing up, Byungjoo carefully raised to his feet and shortly after picked the elder up from where he was still sitting. The smaller male had his limbs wrapped around him like a koala, his nose buried into Byungjoo's neck and his breath already calm enough to be asleep. Tenderly setting Hansol on the bed, Byungjoo staggered over to the bathroom to get a wet towel.

He dropped down next to Hansol, rubbing the by now dried cum-stains off his chest and chin and wiped off some of the sweat on his forehead. Hansol's lips were stretched into a soft smile, eyes closed as if he really was half asleep already. When he was done, Byungjoo gave the same treatment to himself and then threw the towel somewhere on the floor, too tired to be bothered by it. With a swift move, he was next to Hansol almost immediately and the elder was already pressing against him within a matter of seconds.

There was a warm silence settled between them and Byungjoo almost thought Hansol had already fallen asleep, when the elder raised his voice again in a soft whisper; "I would never choose god over you Byungjoo..."

"What are you saying?" Byungjoo chuckled lightly and pressed a small kiss to the other boy's head.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." he explained and earned a whine from Byungjoo as he stood up from the bed, to walk over to the curtains, "and I will never be ashamed in front of god again. There's nothing to be ashamed of, if it's you I am with."

He drew the curtains in a rapid motion and a blue-ish moonlight filled the room, illuminating Hansol's naked silhouette in front of the window, "Hansol you know you don't have to-"

"I'm not gonna let god get between us Byungjoo." Hansol returned to the bed, this time lying down on top of Byungjoo, affectionately, "Because no matter how much I love him, I love you way more."

Hansol soon fell asleep on top of Byungjoo, the younger not really minding the close proximity. He softly caressed over Hansol's smooth thighs with his fingertips, while he thought about how many times Hansol had already said something like this...

Until he remembered his true love to god again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that´s the end of this fic! 
> 
> !!ALSO!!  
> If people are interested, they can always request scenarios or something similar, although that is only limited to Hanjoo, I´m afraid (//////), The options are free; Comedy, Angst, Fluff, Smut, whatever you heart wishes for. If you find my writing style comfortable, I´d be honored to write more Hanjoo!   
> But please keep your requests away from anything too gorey! :´D 
> 
> So that´s that for now adn thanks for reading again!


End file.
